Midnight Kisses
by FreekyDisaster18
Summary: The clock strikes Twelve and the team realise it's the start of something beautiful.


**AUTHORS NOTE: So this has been a great year for me on fanfiction. I've made amazing friends with the beautiful Taggart writers and I can't imagine my life without a certain one of you (yes, it's my little Lee) and I'm looking forward to 2010 and all the wonderful stories from the old timers and obviously our new writers. Happy new year everyone!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the OC's**

*******

**[Midnight Kisses]**

*******

_...Stuart...._

There was five minutes to go until it would be the New Year. Stuart grabbed one of the bottles of champagne and moved through the nightclub towards the back office. He had known that Ewan wouldn't be able to spend the New Year out front. There was no such thing as rest for the wicked. He knocked on the door before walking in and smiling at Ewan who was sat in his leather chair staring at his TV screen where he'd put on the BBC show of Big Ben.

Ewan rose from his chair and smiled at Stuart as he held out his hand for the man he loved. "I didn't think you'd bother coming in here. The action is all outside." Ewan had known that Robbie had arranged for the team to come to McIntyre's for the evening and Ewan had provided them with one of the VIP booths because he knew that Burke wasn't into the partying scene but he didn't like to appear rude by not showing up.

"I know but the action is simply Robbie and Jackie flirting with each other or snide remarks about all the women that Robbie has gawped at." Stuart whined pouting but that was quickly turned into a smile at the sound of Ewan's happy laughter.

"They'll never change." His partner pointed out as he stroked his lover's cheek before looking down at the bottle of champagne. "Did you even pick up two glasses?" Stuart mentally cursed before smiling at his partner. "It's okay. I have two tumblers under the desk for when Ronan comes in."

"Oh the posh life," Stuart teased, "however do we survive?"

Ewan came back round with the two tumblers and held them out. "Well if you want to miss the big countdown by running out to get two glasses then that is fine with me!" Stuart shook his head before filling the two tumblers and taking one after placing the bottle on the desk. Their fingers linked as they turned to the screen to see that everyone was ready to start the countdown. Stuart took a sip of his champagne.

"Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five." Stuart listened to the deep Scottish accent of his partner and smiled before turning to look at him, his hand squeezing lightly on to the one that he held. "Four. Three. Two..." He stopped counting and turned to look at Stuart, "one." He whispered before reaching down and taking hold of his lover's lips. The kiss was gentle and soft but ended with a harsh nip to the lips from Ewan's teeth. He pulled away and caressed Stuart's cheek. "Happy New Year."

"It's going to be a great one." Stuart commented smiling and Ewan nodded in agreement.

"This is a sign."

"Pardon?"

"They say that it means true love if you spend a New Years Eve with a partner with a lover rather than family." Ewan commented lightly and he smiled at Stuart. "We've started the year out the way we plan on seeing the rest of our lives."

"And how is that?"

"By just showing our love and affection for each other and for showing each other that we will be there together no matter what gets in the way." Stuart smiled at his partner's sweet comments before laughing.

"I'm marrying such a softie!"

"Shut up and kiss me."

"My pleasure." Stuart laughed reaching up and kissing the man, his hand threading through the long ginger locks.

_...Robbie..._

The nightclub was full of people and Robbie sat in the VIP area that Ewan had set up for them. Burke had still declined the offer but they hadn't complained. Robbie sighed as he pulled out his mobile and set it on the table as a reminder that he needed to text Jamie and wish him a Happy New Year. Robbie realised that this had probably been the first New Year night since he was eighteen that his sole aim of the night was to wake up the next morning with a blonde bimbo that he wouldn't ring back.

He saw Jackie laughing with an old friend of hers down on the floor and he felt a smile stretch across his face. He remembered how determined she had been that she wouldn't enjoy being out tonight. It had taken Robbie an hour to convince her that being out tonight was a good idea. She had eventually agreed and that had been because Stuart had begged her to come out so that he had an excuse to be in the club so that he could see Ewan.

He watched as she moved across the floor heading towards their booth. She was alone now and he saw the happy smile on her face wasn't real. It was being forced. He stood up and looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing." She lied as she ran her hand through her brown locks, her gaze avoiding his because they both knew that he was one of the few people that could actually see through her. "I'm just starting to feel tired. We're a little too old to be getting drunk at New Year."

"Speak for yourself." He teased before pulling her into his arms and smiling down at her. "We don't need to get drunk. We just need to spend it together."

"Well that plan failed seeing as me and you are the only ones here." She pointed out seeing as she thought that he was on about the team. He looked down at her and shook his head. He was about to say something when the crowd on the dance floor started to shout down from ten.

"Jackie," he called over the volume and she turned to look at him. "I love you and I'm happy that I can do this."

"Do what?" She cried back over the sound but was silenced as the crowd reached one and there was a lot of screaming. She was also silenced by Robbie taking hold of her face in his hands and pressing his lips over hers.

_...Jackie..._

She didn't know what was happening or why it was happening. She just knew that she was responding with as much passion and desire as he was. Her fingers were tangled in his already messy hair, her skin burning as he ran his hand up and down her back before moving it underneath the shirt so that he could touch the flesh of her back.

The kiss broke off and she looked up at him with eyes that had darkened from desire. She knew that it was bad that all she could think about doing was taking hold of his hand and pulling him out to the nearest flat so more kissing could follow as well as the loss of their clothes. She shook her head. "Don't you have any stupid blonde bimbo to comfort you tonight?"

"It's said that the person you spend New Years Eve is the one that you want more than anything in the world. The one you desire, the one you adore and even more importantly, the one you love."

"I don't understand." She whispered as she pressed her forehead against his shoulder, her arms wrapping around him as she pulled him close. How long had she dreamt of the moment where this would happen? She had always wanted to wake up and find out that Robbie loved her as much as she loved him.

"There is nothing to understand but the simple fact that I love you and I want to spend every minute with you until the day I die." He looked down at her and smiled. "I want you to be my last New Years kiss."

"I love you too." She whispered in a small voice as if still afraid that he was going to highlight that this was some kind of joke. He smiled down at her and took hold of her lips with his again but she pushed him away. "You have a son to ring." He cursed and couldn't help but kiss her as she burst out laughing.

"I'm going to tell him that he has a new step-mother." He teased and Jackie just rolled her eyes.

"I'm not a wicked one though, right?"

"Oh you have your moments." He teased and smiled as she went to punch his shoulder. He took hold of her wrist and pulled her close to him, his lips ensnaring hers once more. Jamie was completely forgotten for the moment.

_...Burke..._

The cold attacked Burke as he knelt down on the grass, his hand wiping away the dead flowers as he smiled through his sadness. He knew that she was happy where she was now. He placed the fresh bouquet down on the ground and sat down. "Well I forgot the bubbly once more but I don't suppose that would bother you because you never really had a taste for it." He commented softly. "I've came to tell you that I've moved on finally. I know it was the one thing you'd have wanted me to do."

He stood up and smiled as the pretty redhead that he'd been secretly seeing for a while now took hold of his hand. He didn't know what had made him think to bring her to Arlene's grave. It had been such a long time since her death and he should have known it was what she wanted to do on New Years Eve but when Burke had attempted to blow her off, she had refused to listen and had insisted on coming with him.

"Are you sure you want to go to McIntyres?" He asked her pleading that she would say no and she smiled as she nodded. They climbed into the car and Burke saw the time as he turned to look at her. "I'm sorry we missed the New Year."

"That doesn't bother me. We can have our own." She whispered gently as she ran her hand over his cheek before smiling. "Five. Four. Three. Two. One." She reached in and kissed him. Burke smiled as he realised that this was going to be a great year and this was the most beautiful start. He was going to live it as if he meant for it to go on.


End file.
